


Linger

by crapso



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous:</b> Can you write some daihina right here for your daihina followers? please? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> quick stupid daihina I did on tumblr and decided to post ur welcum

Daichi was lingering.

Shouyou grunted with frustration at the slowness of Daichi as he leisurely pulled his sweaty shirt off and folded it with care. Shouyou turned to Kageyama standing by the clubroom door, waiting for him as the rest of the team shuffled outside.

“Um,” He said softly, sending another glance back to his captain, “maybe… go on without me.” Kageyama made a confused face at his request but nodded and left anyways.

Shouyou sighed and turned to drop his bag and fold his arms, “What.”

Daichi looked up in mock surprise, pretending he didn’t notice Shouyou’s presence the entire time, “What?”

“You’re  _lingering_.” Shouyou accused stubbornly. Daichi snorted.

“Am not.” He bent down to place his perfectly folded shorts into his bag, “I just really enjoy folding my clothes.”

“Ahuh?”

“If I’m lingering then that just means that you’re lingering as well.”

“What- what? Do you want to talk, is that it?” Shouyou asked, “Then you can just talk, you don’t have to send me secret signals to stay behind we’re not on the court anymore.”

“Yeah.” Daichi looked up at his locker and laughed humourlessly, “You know how I know we’re not on the court anymore?” He angled his head to smile deviously, “Because you’re wearing pants and I’m not behind you, getting that amazing view of your ass as you bend over and prepare to spike.”

Shouyou unfolded his arms in shock and whispered, face pink, “Excuse me?!”

 _“Oh-”_  Daichi growled, “You’re the one who kissed me, don’t pretend to be shocked when I reciprocate an interest!”

“Yeah,” Shouyou hissed, “but I didn’t think we’d be dirty-talking in listening distance to our team!” He sent a few fervent glances to the door but Daichi sighed and put down his bag, turning and beginning to walk over.

“They can’t hear us.” He stalked over to Shouyou and stood in front of him who looked back, face-to-face with Daichi’s large chest and swallowed before looking up into his brown eyes.

“The door…” He muttered helplessly, “is unlocked.”

“Which makes it all the more hot when I do this…” Daichi whispered before bending down and cupping Shouyou’s face, placing a searing kiss on the tender spot underneath Shouyou’s ear and he latched onto Daichi’s shirt and moaned.

“God, Dai…” He whispered as Daichi moved down, dropping sweet, heated kisses down his cheek, jaw, neck. He latched onto a spot on Shouyou’s neck and began to suck, wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s waist and bringing him closer.

Daichi sighed and breathed in his scent, moving his red hair away to murmur into his ear, “You were incredible today…”

Shouyou moaned and smiled, “You have a funny reward system to show it.” Daichi began to suck, moving down his collar bone and Shouyou fisted a hand in his hair.

“Don’t you think… I deserve some some other sort of praise…” He whispered, eyes closed and in bliss as Daichi lifted up his shirt and began to kiss at his nipples, “Some kind of… gold star…” Daichi kissed down his ribs, “Trophy… medal…” Down his stomach, down, down, mouthing at Shouyou’s happy trail before reaching the waistband of his shirt.

Daichi positioned himself comfortably on his knees and looked up, hands slowly pulling down Shouyou’s shorts and he made eye-contact with the shorter male as Shouyou looked shakily down at him.

Daichi smirked and licked his lips, “Still want that gold star instead?”

“No- no,” Shouyou shook his head and breathed, “no, I want your mouth on my cock.” He grabbed Daichi by the hair and pressed him into his cock, hitting Daichi in the face who reeled back and growled.

 _“Watch it-_  patience!”

“Sorry!” Shouyou petted his hair with apology and Daichi sent him one last look before hitching his shorts down to his knees and within seconds Shouyou was gasping and throwing his head back against the lockers, sighing with desire.

“Jesus…” He clenched his hands back into Daichi’s short, brown hair, “Faster…” Daichi didn’t bother with teasing or licking, downing Shouyou's cock and bobbing his head up and down, furiously working at the bottom of his shaft he couldn’t reach.

“Faster-  _faster!”_ Shouyou gasped and urged him on with wild tugs of his hair and Daichi would have normally popped off with a pissed remark but he obeyed, increasing his speed, bobbing his head quicker until Shouyou was thrusting jerkily into his mouth.

He felt an uncomfortable sensation at the back of his throat at Shouyou pressing his cock against the roof of his mouth roughly, thrusting, but within seconds he felt possessed and groaned at the feeling of Shouyou fucking his mouth, reaching a shaky hand down and pressing his fingers on the outline of his now leaking cock.

Shouyou grabbed his hair rougher and thrust faster, head thrown back and face screwed up in pleasure as he whined, getting closer and Daichi moaned throatily around his cock and rubbed himself harder.

“I’m-” Shouyou shuddered,  _“I’m-”_

“Hinata?” Kageyama opened the door before a crack before Shouyou squeaked out loud, choking out, “KAGEYAMA! Don’t-!” Both boys froze in their movements and their eyes widened in horror.

Kageyama paused in opening the door all the way, not seeing what was going on inside and Shouyou blurted out, “Don’t come in!”

“Um…” Kageyama said, “Why not?”

“I’m- naked!” Shouyou said, so close to his coming that his hips automatically bucked and he went back to thrusting into Daichi’s mouth, slowly, one jerk at a time.

“Hinata…” Kageyama said in confusion but didn’t open the door the rest of the way, “I’ve seen you naked several times. We change together, we play sports.”

“I know! But- still- don’t.” Shouyou jerked once, twice, squeaking out a “What do you want!”

“I just wanted to know if you were coming…” Kageyama said, “Suga’s taking us all out for ramen in ten minutes.”

“O- oh that’s,” Shouyou shut his eyes and thrust, whispering,  _“That’s amazing…”_ He thrust harder and Daichi breathed huskily around his cock.

“So… are you coming?”

Shouyou opened his eyes and looked down, Daichi’s fingers rubbing furiously at his cock from within his pants and locking eyes with him as a string of drool fell out of his mouth.

 _“YES!”_ Shouyou threw his head back against the lockers with a loud ‘bang’ and cried out, “Yes- YES, I’M COMING!”

“Uh- okay? See you there… I guess.” Kageyama muttered and closed the door, “Naked weirdo.” 

The second the door shut Shouyou began thrusting so hard his movements rattled the lockers and he cried out obscenely as his body shook through the rest of his orgasm, humping into Daichi’s mouth three more times before leaning back against the lockers with a tired sigh, looking down at Daichi in adoration.

“Jesus  _Christ_ , dude.” He said weakly, still noticing Daichi hadn’t come and he was just mouthing desperately at Shouyou’s cock, hand still rubbing.

“Stand up…” Shouyou grabbed Daichi’s collar and helped him up, pulling him closer as he slipped a hand into Daichi’s shorts and grabbed his cock.

Daichi jerked forward in shock and leaned his forehead against Shouyou’s, murmuring his first name hoarsely, Shouyou loving the huskiness of his voice now.

“God, you’re incredible.” He whispered and pumped his cock quickly, Daichi whispering back, “You too…” It took six more pumps and two squeezes and then he was shaking and bucking his hips into Shouyou’s grip, face contorting in pleasure and whining as Shouyou watched in mesmerization. 

Shouyou pumped him softly a few more times, letting him come down thoroughly from his high. Daichi panted and looked down, blushing at the come splattered on Shouyou’s shirt and hand.

“Ah- sorry.” He laughed hoarsely. Shouyou just smiled up at him and shook his head, muttering, “Don’t be… you swallowed.” He bit his lip and watched Daichi put himself away, putting his own cock away.

“You think Kageyama noticed?”

“Nah…” Daichi said softly in comfort, wiping his mouth and fixing his hair, “I think we’re good…” He watched Shouyou fix himself up as well before they both made awkward eye contact, blushing lightly.

“You wanna… talk?” Shouyou shrugged, “About this?” Daichi shrugged as well and looked away for a moment.

“Do you wanna talk?”

Shouyou shook his head and said softly, “I kind of just want ramen.” Daichi laughed and nodded.

“Yeah- yeah, me too.” He jerked his head towards the door, “Let’s go, I’m starved.”

“After the mouthful you just had?” Shouyou asked in false amazement, laughing as Daichi turned and ignored him.

“It wasn’t that much of a mouthful.”

 _“Wow!”_ Shouyou picked up his bag and glared at him, “Wow.”

 


End file.
